


blossoming crushes

by ChiFujicutie



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiFujicutie/pseuds/ChiFujicutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can slowly blossom like a flower, and takes a while before it can bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blossoming crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you for checking out my fic! This was written for Dangan ronpa fanmonth over at tumblr, this weeks prompt was flowers.

Chihiro was one of the most amazing people Makoto had the pleasure of meeting. From the minute he met him he was drawn to his quiet personality and bright smile. Then as he got to know him his crush grew as he fell for the way Chihiro would light up as he chattered about his latest programming project. Or his kind heart as Chihiro couldn’t even hurt a fly, and easily cried at movies. When he heard about Chihiro’s secret he wondered for a bit if he was attracted to boys, but any doubts faded as Chihiro thanked him, hand over his heart and a small blush on his cheeks. 

Makoto had thought about confessing his feelings to the programmer. But Chihiro was so smart, beautiful and kind. Makoto wondered if someone like him, average intelligence, average looks and while he might be kind, he was sure Chihiro was even more than he was. Could even consider dating someone as wonderful as he was. 

But one day while out getting some stuff in town, after some problems with a cat he found himself lost. As he wandered the streets he walked passed a flower shop. He was just going to walk past but he saw some rosebuds that where covered in moss, he took a closer look at them and was amazed by them. He was about to leave but then he saw that there was a sign in front of them, that stated the meaning of it in flower language. He paused for a moment before coming up with an idea, he was planning on just the one but after reading another sign bought a bouquet of them and some red carnations. 

After a quick stop to get some stationary, to add a note with the flowers. Makoto made his way to the shoe lockers, found Chihiro’s and reread the note, “Carnations - My heart aches for you, Moss Rosebuds - Confessions of love. Chihiro you make my heart race, I smile whenever I’m with you and you’re one of the most amazing people I’ve met. I hope one day I’ll be brave enough to tell you how I feel in person. But until then I want you to have these.

Makoto took a deep breath and placed them both with shaking hands. After he walked away constantly thinking about what Chihiro would think. Would he like them? hate them? maybe he would get freak out by and secret admirer. He would have liked to be able to step put of his comfort zone and give them to him in person. But for now he just needed to take baby steps.


End file.
